When I Look Into Your Eyes
by Klaine Anderson Hummel
Summary: Blaine realmente no sabía, porque cada vez, que miraba esos ojos azules , sería lo que le trajera, la ira, los celos, el amor, la muerte y la soledad. (Mpreg) /Para Futuros Cap.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 1**

**Título: **When I Look Into Your Eyes

**Resumen:** Blaine realmente no sabía, porque cada vez, que lo miraba a los ojos, sería lo que le trajera, la ira, los celos, el amor, la muerte y la soledad.

**Advertencia:** Es una historia un poco Dark!BlainePossesivo/Boypsussy!Kurt/ (Por si acaso cuando puede cambiar de sexo, solo digo.) Inocente!Kurt(Cuando es caprichoso), Contenido sexual, Muerte de un personaje, Es por esto que es Rated: MA.

(Pero para futuros Cap. Es la Advertencia pero..., por si acaso.)

**Géneros completos: **Romance/Drama/Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort.

**Y Ahora**

**Gracias Por leer!**

Blaine no pudo evitar, sentir celos, al ver a su amigo tener una maldita mascota, el deseaba tener una así, una que pudiera cumplir sus malditos caprichos, una a la que pudiera utilizar como su objeto sexual.

Él quería un Hibrido.

En cuanto supo que su mejor Amigo thad, había reclamado a uno, y que este hibrido además de ser lindo era muy inteligente, y el cedió cuenta que deseaba uno igual.

Por supuesto, se había puesto a investigar todo acerca de los híbridos aunque, no le gustara leer u libro, en este caso tenía que hacerlo…., le interesaba, saber sobre ellos.

Descubrió, que un hibrido era mitad Animal como mitad Humano, Blaine estaba un poco confundido acerca de esto., había diferentes tipos de híbridos, ya que podían ser animales (Completamente) y tener actitudes como un humano o al revés, tenían el cuerpo de un humano y sus rasgos eran como las de un animal y esto es realmente lo confundía demasiado.

* * *

Tyler el hibrido de thad, era absolutamente precioso, tenía unos lindos ojos verdes como el color del pasto, según Blaine, el pelo te Tyler era un color rojizo intenso, parecía como si hubiera fuego ahí, y lego estaba su Cuerpo, su maldito cuerpo, lo volvía loco, en serio, como envidiaba a su amigo.

Tyler también tenía los rasgos de un gato, solo por las orejas y la cola, su color era un amarillo Oscuro pero lindo. la cola que tenía era muy delgada y se movía con impaciencia, cosa que le parecía sexy y luego estaban las orejas tan grandes y peludas.

Tyler era precioso.

* * *

No podía evitar imaginarse todo lo que thad, hacía con ese lindo gatito, sabia por boca del mismo thad, que estas mascotas, podían ser utilizados como un esclavo sexual y Blaine estaba más que emocionado por tener uno.

También había investigado que los "Híbridos" eran fieles, hasta la muerte, no podían ser infiel, a un así, si tú eres uno, lo único, que podían hacer… eran servirte, como les era ordenado.

Definitivamente, Blaine quería uno y tenía que conseguirlo a un así, si rompía las reglas.

* * *

"¡No tienes la mayoría de edad!"

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"¡No!"

"Pronto cumpliré lo 18" le recordó con una sonría, que fue borrada al instante, cuando lo vio negar de nuevo.

"Blaine…" dijo cansado de tener que decirle que no podía tener uno.

El moreno realmente, estaba molesto, al tener que escuchar a thad, decirle que no, que no podía reclamar uno todavía.

"Para reclamar, tienes que tener la mayoría de edad, también tienes que tener un identificación, donde muestres, que podrás cuidarlo, y protegerlo, y tu amigo mío, no tienes ni la edad exacta y ni siquiera una identificación, eres un junior.

O al menos que tus "Papas", estén de acuerdo y ellos firmen por ti.

Blaine sabía que era imposible, sus padres no darían su consentimiento, para tener una mascota, su madre era muy delicada en esa parte.

¿Cómo su hijo tendría eso?

Ya parecía que la estaba escuchando o si no era ella, entonces era su padre.

"¿Eso fue lo que te he enseñado?"

"Eres un Anderson"

Sus padres, eran un poco, quisquillosos en esa parte, para ellos era un poco "Raro", tener una mascota ya que era "Repugnante", en tener a esos animales como "Mascotas", y como un esclavo sexual, en pocas palabras para ellos era Asqueroso.

Y Blaine odiaba eso, de sus padres, pero le valía una mierda, lo que sus padres pensaran, él quería uno y lo iba a obtener.

Había reglas, demasiadas…, Blaine estaba consiente que era un delito ir en contra de ellas, pues era más que obvio que no las iba a cumplir.

No tenía la mayoría de edad.

No tenía la maldita identificación.

No iba a cumplir las reglas.

Y lo más importante.

Él era más listo que todos, sabía que engañar a thad para que este, tuviera un poco de compasión y se apiadara e el, era lo más ingenioso, que había hecho.

* * *

Miro a Thad que se disponía, a empacar, su pequeña maleta, para ir a casa, y obvio follarse a su mascotita, gruño bajito, lanzándose a su cama, tomando una almohada, la puso en su rostro, y grito con fuerza a todo pulmón.

Thad, rodo los ojos, al ver a Blaine, comportarse como un estúpido niño de 3 años, que lloraba por que no podía, tener un gatito para jugar.

"Esto iba a resultar un poco difícil"-pensó thad, tal vez, si lograba convencer a "Troy" para que este pudiera considerar, que Blaine, podía reclamar, y así este dejara de llorar, y todo resultara fácil.

Bueno, no sería fácil, pues sabía que era romper las reglas.

Blaine no sabía, pero tenía que tener su mayoría de edad, para poder reclamar a su hibrido, aunque Blaine, no lo supiera, todo chico a su mayoría de edad, podía reclamar a su macota, quien lo esperaba ansioso.

No podía, decírselo, no era el momento apropiado para hacerlo, había tantas cosas que Blaine, tenía que saber y estaba seguro que el moreno no estaba a punto de entender las cosas.

Thad, sabía que Blaine, era un chico bueno y que aprendería hacer un buen maestro, _**El Mejor**_, pero era muy joven todavía para hacerlo, tenía 17 años, no podía, todavía convertirse en esa cosa en lo que todos llegaban hacer y en lo que el mismo se volvería tarde o temprano.

Pero…

Como él, era un buen amigo y quería, mucho a Blaine como si fuera un hermano para él, haría lo imposible, por ayudarlo a obtener a su mascota.

* * *

Más tarde se encontraban, en lo que se suponía, que era ¿un centro de refugio? , tenía un aspecto muy espeluznante, y no hay ni siquiera una prueba de que pueda ser un ambiente hogareño. El corazón de Blaine, latía rápidamente en su pecho debajo de la bufanda que traía puesta, miro a thad que sonrió, invitándolo a entrar al lugar.

Blaine tomo una respiración profunda, y empujo la puerta un poco, no sabía por qué, tenía que entrar el primero.

De pronto el horrible olor animal lo hace, sentir ganas de vomitar, casi hace que, quiera salir huyendo. Escucha los ladridos y maullidos por todo el horrible lugar. Pero sabe que él está aquí para reclamar a su esclavo.

Tan pronto como thad, cierra la puerta de tras de ellos, un hombre joven casi de su misma edad se deja ver por esas largas cortinas, negar de lo que se supone, tapa el lugar de donde proviene todos esos chillidos de animales.

"Thad, Amigo no me digas, que has venido por otro, ¿Acaso Tyler no fue suficiente?" escucha decirle el chico a thad.

"De hecho, el viene por uno" el joven observa seriamente a blaine, estudiándolo de cercas y esto hace que Blaine se muerda, su labio inferior nervioso, siente como lo sigue mirando, y solo puede escuchar la carcajada que suelta.

"¿En serio? ¿No es una broma?" thad solo baja su mirada evitando no reírse.

"!¿Te estas burlando de mí?¡ !¿Enserio?¡" dice Blaine, amenazante que rápidamente el chico, niega divertido.

"No, es solo que eres muy joven para esto" dice el chico mirando a thad, queriendo una explicación.

"Troy, Blaine, tiene 17, todavía es un joven pero… el necesita una mascota ya!"

Troy, estaba seguro que thad, le estaba ocultando algo y no estaba seguro que era algo bueno.

"Síganme" les dice seriamente, mientras levanta la cortina negra para dejarlos pasar.

* * *

Mientras caminaban, el sonido de los ladridos y maullidos eran cada vez peor, y blaine, no podía soportarlo, al grado de taparse los oídos, fuertemente. La llegar al final del pasillo, Troy, mira a Blaine, con una media sonrisa antes de abrir la pequeña puerta dejándolo echar un vistazo.

Los ojos de Blaine se abren, cuando ve las grandes jaulas y en ellas ver animales que se pueden ver hambrientos y miserables, sus ruidos era cada vez más, fuertes, a blaine le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

Observa con atención una jaula donde puede ver, a una niña que parece ser, mitad perro, ella lo mira con sus grandes ojos de cachorro, meneándole la cola alegremente. Ve a otro que parece ser una ¿Lagartija?. No estaba muy seguro de eso.

Entre más observa, se da cuenta que ningún Hibrido, es de su agrado. Decide salir pero antes de que lo haga un hermoso chillido lo hace detenerse. Se da vuelta de nuevo y puede ver a esa chica de la cual era mitad perros como cubría algo de bajo de ella con rapidez.

Camina de nuevo a la jaula, y se queda mirándola seriamente, ve como baja su mirada apenada.

De pronto ve, como debajo de ella algo o más bien, una manita se asoma, moviéndose con impaciencia, sonríe un poco.

"Déjame verlo" le pide a la chica, solo ve como le gruñe y niega.

"No le hace daño, yo… Solo quiero verlo"

La chica duda por un momento, pero siente quitándose para dejarle ver…

Blaine, se queda idiotizado cuando ve a un bebe gatito, jugar con lo que parece ser, ¿periódico? , ve como lo muerde y a ratos, lo hace bolita para formarlo en escalerita, se pone curioso por un momento.

"¿Troy?" Lo llama queriendo saber que especie es este gatito.

Troy entra y deja a thad, viendo los demás animales, cuando ve que Blaine, ha descubierto al bebe gatito, se queda preocupado. ¿Cómo era posible, que no se escondiera bien?.

"Él no está para ser reclamado" deja claro.

"Lo siento, me gusto y lo quiero" dice Blaine curioso al escuchar a Troy decirle que No.

"Él ya está reclamado"

"No me importa lo quiero"

Troy sabe que no puede, darle al bebe Gatito, si lo hace es hombre muerto, sabe que los dueños de la criatura, le dejaron claro que lo mantuviera seguro y protegido hasta el día en que su hijo viniera a reclamarlo, y si se enteran que un chico estúpido lo ha reclamado antes que su hijo, es hombre muerto, y él no quiere morir.

"No puedo!"

Blaine está a punto de estallar, él quiere a ese gatito.

"¿Cuánto quieres?"

"No me interesa, el dinero, es que tu no entiendes"

"Dime que no entiendo"

"Él es de otro"

Blaine se queda pensativo por un momento, a él no le importa si este gatito, es de alguien más, él lo único que sabe es que ese gatito iba hacer suyo.

"¿Qué tiene de especial , un maldito animal?"

"No es solo un animal"

"¿Qué?"

Troy sabe que acaba de hablar de más…, pero decide contarle a Blaine sobre el gatito, que tan especial es para tener que cuidarlo. Con su propia vida.

"Él es un Hibrido…"

"Ya sé que es…" dice blaine aburrido.

"Si, pero este es diferente, este gatito es especial, porque, puedes críalo desde bebe, hacerlo a tu antojo, para poder servirte, eso es lo bueno de los híbridos, ahora lo ves como un animal, pero cuando crezca, que a próximamente estamos, hablando de 6 meses, el será un joven dependiendo la edad que tu elijas para él, si tú decides que tenga tu edad, la tendrá y jamás crecerá, al menos de que tú le castigues como se debe, pero… él puede cambiar de sexo, durante su primer celo, ya sea hombre o mujer, como tú quieras, para poder tomarlo o puede cambiar sus partes, por las de una mujer dependiendo como tú se lo pidas, la mejor parte ellos son muy Cariñosos y jamás te defraudaran siempre estarán a tu lado a un así, que tan Rudo seas con uno. Estos híbridos son lindos.

Y lo más importante jamás podrás decirle que no.

Blaine estaba estupefacto, jamás había leído sobre eso, como no pudo investigar más…, estaba tan emocionado que estaba seguro que jamás olvidaría esto. Miro a Troy una vez más...

"Lo quiero…"

"Blaine…" la voz de thad lo saco de su estupidez, que había escuchado, todo lo que Troy le había dicho.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste que era… a si Tyler?"

Thad bajo su mirada apenado, estaba un poco agradecido con Troy por no hablar de más…

"Ya oíste Troy, quiere al gatito"

"Pero…"

"Hazlo…" Blaine no entendía como Thad, mandaba a Troy de esa manera solo pudo ver al chico abrir la jaula y sacar al bebe, para después meterla una más chica. Sonrió cuando vio al bebe gatito acurrucarse en ella, haciéndose bolita.

"Cuídalo, sé que estará muy bien en tus manos, solo… jamás le pierdas la vista y… no dejes que otro lo toque o de lo contrario, te arrepentirás toda tu vida. Durante estos 6 meses trátalo bien, acostúmbralo a ti, y cumple todo tipo de capricho que te pida, porque no queras que muera por falta de cariño o atención.

Blaine asintió con una sonrisa, antes de ver a troy sacar de una carpeta que no sabía cómo diablos había llegado a sus manos y sacaba y par de papeles.

"Esto… son los papeles del gatito, aquí viene todo lo que necesites saber, y viene un par de cosas que es como tendrás que utilizarlo. Para cuando llegue a la hora del celo, esos papeles vienen aparte, léelos con atención."

"Ah! y nunca le mires a los ojos, directamente, por que, será tu perdición."

"¡Ahora vete!."

* * *

Blaine se encontraba en su habitación de Dalton con thad, ideando que hacer con el gatito, Blaine no podía llevarlo a su casa ya que sabía lo que sus padres pensaban acerca de esto y thad no podía, porque no quería una escena de celos por parte de Tyler.

Y no podía quedarse en Dalton.

"¿Qué haremos?"

"No lo sé…." Contesto Blaine mirando al gatito dormir en su cama tranquilamente, veía como su vía su pechito y bajaba, era demasiado dulce, estaba seguro que sería su un buen Amo.

_**Nota: Me gustaría mucho, saber que piensan acerca de esta loca idea que se me ha ocurrido, de hecho este fic, pensaba hacerlo mucho antes de "Como Perros Y Gatos" ahora he decidido subirlo, así que cualquier pregunta que tengan yo respondo por PM o igual en el Sig Cap.**_

* * *

¡Espero sus Review!

* * *

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Besos…_

_Klaine Anderson Hummel_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

**Título: **When I Look Into Your Eyes

**Resumen:** Blaine realmente no sabía, porque cada vez, que lo miraba a los ojos, sería lo que le trajera, la ira, los celos, el amor, la muerte y la soledad.

Advertencia: Es una historia un poco Dark!BlainePossesivo/Boypsussy!Kurt/ (Por si acaso cuando puede cambiar de sexo, solo digo.) Inocente!Kurt(Cuando es caprichoso), Contenido sexual, Muerte de un personaje, (Mpreg), Es por esto que es Rated: MA.

(Pero para futuros Cap. Es la Advertencia pero, por si acaso.)

**Géneros completos: **Romance/Drama/Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort.

**Muchas Gracias por sus hermosos Comentarios de verdad, me alegran el día un beso para todos.**

**Y Ahora**

**Gracias Por leer!**

Había pasado una semana desde que Blaine, tenía a su hibrido y del cual no sabía qué hacer, no podía tenerlo en Dalton era muy peligroso, podía ir a la cárcel por romper las reglas.

Pero…

No le importaba.

Lo único que si le importaba era mantener seguro a su gatito, su gatito que era tan lindo, tenía que ser sincero, pereciera como si el gatito entendiera que no podía hacer nada absolutamente de ruido.

Blaine estaba tan asombrado, al ver cómo, lo único que hacía era dormir, se hacía bolita y ya no despertaba, bueno… solo despertaba para comer.

Thad, le había dicho que le diera una mamila, y él lo había hecho. Cada noche el gatito lo despertaba con sus pequeños ronroneos.

Blaine se levantaba todo adormilado, se disponía a prepararle, su pequeña mamila.

Había leído con atención algunos papeles que le había dado "Troy", sobre como alimentarlo y, solo decía que tomara su lechita y un par de galletas.

¿Qué clase de comida era esa?

Pensaba Blaine muy molesto, pero… tenía que seguir un poco las "¿Reglas?" a la hora de alimentarlo y efectivamente al gatito le gustaba.

También se había desecho de esa horrible jaula donde venía el gatito. A Blaine no le gustaba que estuviera ahí, así que lo dejaba dormir a su lado y, al gatito, le gustaba dormir en sus brazos y Blaine estaba más que feliz en tenerlo a su lado.

* * *

Y Ahora

Se encontraba discutiendo con el idiota de Sebastián, ya que ninguno de los dos, estaba de acuerdo, en trabajar en equipo, estaba realmente molesto, por haber llegado tarde a clases y más la casualidad que Sebastián, también había llegado tarde y al mismo tiempo.

Entonces la señorita Wilson, pensaba que habían estado juntos por ahí, pensado saltarse su clase y, que más daba que los dos trabajaran en quipo.

"No me caes para nada bien, Anderson" aclaro Sebastián con una mueca en el rostro, mientras tomaba asiento.

"Nunca dudes que yo pienso lo mismo de ti" dijo Blaine abriendo su libro en la pág. 66, un poco aburrido.

Durante el resto del día en la clase de química, por más que los chicos, Trataban de trabajar en equipo, no podían, terminaban peleando, ¿Por el color de las pág.? , era Ridículo y esto estaba, cansando a la señorita Wilson.

"Señor Smythe y Señor Anderson, creo que a ambos les gustaría, trabajar el resto del año juntos. ¿No es así?."

Ambos chicos se miraron furiosos empuñando sus manos con fuerzas.

* * *

Más tarde en su habitación de Dalton, Blaine observaba al gatito jugar con un peluche que especialmente había conseguido para él, bueno técnicamente, lo había pedido prestado a trent, cuando este dormía tranquilamente, a Blaine no le importo haber entrado a la habitación de su amigo cuando este dormía como un bebe y como sabía que trent dormía todavía con peluches, él no se molestó en agarrar uno.

"¡Meow!"

"Shh…"

El gatito bajo sus orejitas con un asentimiento, para después darle una pequeña lamida a su Amo.

El moreno sonrió.

No podía negar que el gatito era muy lindo, tenía un "Raro" pelaje, era como blanco entre café como chocolate más bien, su cola era esponjada, pero muy chiquita, al igual que sus orejitas eran en forma de V, como si fueran las de un perro, pero obvio este era un gato.

Y

Luego

Estaban sus ojos, no podía distinguir de qué color eran, pues no podía arriesgarse a lo que troy le había dicho, que jamás lo mirara a los ojos directamente, no entendía muy bien porque no podía mirarlo, ¿Acaso era algo malo?."

Tenía que investigar sobre eso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de goles en la puerta de su habitación.

"Se suponía que thad estaba con Tyler" se dijo así mismo.

Rápidamente agarro la sabana cuando escucho otro golpe, se acercó al gato "Shh…" susurro bajito antes de taparlo con ella de forma que no pudiera verse.

Se acercó abrir la puerta con una mueca en su rostro.

"¿Sebastián?"

"Anderson…"

* * *

"¿Qué quieres en mi habitación?" Dijo fastidiado de ver que Sebastián ya se encontraba revisando o más bien como el estaba diciendo observando su habitación con atención, se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no preocuparse de que el gatito no se moviera debajo de la sabana o si no era hombre muerto.

"Solo vengo a estudiar, no por que seas el chico al que todos desean, pienses que estoy aquí, porque tú me agrades"

"¿Qué?" pensó Blaine curioso. Pero rápidamente lo olvido.

"¿Y no podemos estudiar en tu habitación?"

"No, creo que no nos sentiríamos cómodos al ver como Aron se folla a Adrián en nuestras narices"

"Espera... ¿Qué?"

"Lo que oíste a mi compañero de cuarto le gusta el sexo" dijo Sebastián guiñándole un ojo.

"No creí que Aron y Adrián fueran…."

"¿Gays?, Oh… Anderson vaya que estas muy cerrado de ojos, acaso no ves cómo se devoran, cuando estamos en las prácticas de los Warblers."

Blaine no dijo nada.

Sebastián rodo los ojos al ver lo idiota que estaba Anderson, solo rio bajito, bajando un poco la mirada para tomar sus libros que había puesto en el suelo.

"Y bien…"

Blaine suspiro cansado sentándose en la orilla de su cama, mientras Sebastián se sentaba en la orilla de su escritorio.

Pero…

Algo hizo que Sebastián se quedara estúpido. Miro rápidamente a Blaine que se disponía a escribir un par de cosas en su libreta, solo pudo volver a mirar hacia a su cama.

La sabana se estaba moviendo o más bien ¿Respiraba?. Cerro su libro rápidamente para poder observar con atención ,si la sabana respiraba, ¿Acaso era posible?.

Blaine alzo su mirada un poco para explicarle a Sebastián, sobre el tema que debían trabajar pero vio como estaba quieto y miraba hacia…

Su cama.

"¡Mierda!" pensó el moreno.

"¿Por qué se mueve tu sabana?"

"¡¿Estás loco?!, ya estás viendo de más…"

"¡No estoy loco, tu maldita sabana se está moviendo!"

Sebastián se levantó con rapidez para acercarse a la cama, pero vio como Blaine se ponía en frente, evitándole acercarse, solo se rasco su cabeza un poco curioso por su actitud.

"¿Acaso estas ocultando algo?"

Blaine no sabía que decir, no podía decirle, "Si, Sebastián estoy ocultando a un hibrido que pronto estaré esperando con ansias crecer para poder jugar un poco, definitivamente no podía decirle eso, ¿O sí?."

"Yo no oculto nada"

"Entonces déjame ver"

"No!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es mi habitación, son mis reglas y en ellas es no dejar que un idiota de primera clase se interponga en mis cosas"

"¿Qué?"

Sebastián, estaba más que confundido, mierda, necesitaba saber que había ahí, y si Blaine tenía algo sospechoso eso era lo que lo ponía demasiado, pero demasiado curioso.

"Ok, tu ganas…" dijo

Blaine dudo un poco pero lo vio, volver a tomar ciento y agarrando su libro, sonrió en respuesta mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Pero algo Hizo que quedara en ridículo.

Un sonido tan chillón hizo que Blaine, se tapara su rostro con ambas manos.

"¡Meow!"

"¡Tienes un Gato!" exclamo Sebastián levantándose de nuevo para empujar a Blaine y levantar la sabana con rapidez donde puedo ver a un gatito morder un peluche.

Sebastián quedo sorprendido al ver…

"Un hibrido"

"¿Qué?, ¿tú sabes de ellos?" Pregunto Blaine más que sorprendido de que Sebastián supiera.

"Si, tú tienes un Isis"

"Woowow, yo realmente no se mucho de esto" susurro blaine.

"Tengo entendido que no puedes reclamar a uno, cuando tengas la mayoría de edad, y menos un Isis ¿Cómo es que tienes uno?"

"yo…"

"Blaine, ¿Acaso lo robaste?"

"No!"

"¿Entonces?"

"Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones, a esto, además ¿Cómo es que tú sabes de ellos? , ¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo?

"Mi hermana tiene uno"

Blaine se quedó callado.

"¿Un hibrido?"

"Es un Isis, y si mi hermana tienes uno" Sebastián estaba un poco arrepentido por decirle a este estúpido pero es que en verdad era un estúpido ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía.

"¿Qué es?"

"Es una conejita, mi madre estaba segura que obteniendo uno para mi hermana esta estaría más que feliz en tener un Isis, mi hermana tiene 9 años, mis padres escogieron la edad de la conejita al igual que la de mi hermana, para que pudiera jugar con ella, sabes... Mis padres trabajaban y mi hermana se quedaba sola, pero que más daba que ella tuviera una compañerita para poder jugar.

"Espera... ¿Cómo es que tus padres obtuvieron uno?"

"Bueno... mis padres firmaron un par de cosas y una identificaciones, no estoy muy seguro pero…, prometieron cuidar de ella.

"¿Tus padres hicieron lo mismo?"

No estaba muy seguro si decirle la verdad a Sebastián ya que no podía confiar en el para nada, pero algo le decía que lo hiciera, Sebastián estaba siendo sincero con él, ¿Entonces por qué él no lo seria?.

"No!, yo… lo obtuve sin ningún permiso"

"¿En serio?, wowo, no sabía que podíamos hacer eso" dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa al saber que él podía tener uno.

"De hecho… yo he violado las reglas, porque thad fue quien lo obtuvo por mi"

Sebastián no podía creerlo, esto era romper las reglas, Blaine las había roto de la peor manera y lo peor de todo era que no tenía la edad.

"Por favor… no le digas a nadie"

Sebastián no dijo nada.

"Por favor… hare lo que sea…"

Blaine estaba comenzando a preocuparse al no ir a Sebastián decirle algo, solo estaba ahí para observando al gatito seguir jugando.

"Mira… yo no diré nada, pero tienes que sacarlo en cuanto antes de Dalton" Blaine estaba sorprendido por el cambio de humor de Sebastián hace un par de minutos pelaban y ahora lo estaba ¿Ayudando?.

"No puedo, yo no tengo a donde llevarlo, mis padres no estaban de acuerdo a que yo obtuviera uno, ellos piensan que es repugnante y no tengo idea de donde cuidarlo, yo sé que no puedo tenerlo en Dalton, pero no tengo idea de donde pueda criarlo."

Sebastián es cierta parte en tendía un poco a blaine, sabia como era su familia, sabia como pensaban y mas que no aceptaban la homosexualidad de su hijo y eso era lo que realmente le molestaba.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de decirle pero, no tenía otra opción, estaba más que dispuesto ayudarlo, sabía que estas criaturas tenían que estar bajo un cuidado o si no podían morir, por falta de atención, y sabía que estando a aquí en Dalton, blaine no lo cuidaría como era debido. Como si no lo supiera el, no le agrada, Anderson para nada bien, pero… si podía entenderlo, en esta cuestión y estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle su ayuda.

"Puedes criarlo en mi casa"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que oíste y no estoy dispuesto a repetirlo."

Blaine no entendía a Sebastián, pero algo le decía que no podía rechazar su oferta, además él tenía razón, no podía tenerlo en Dalton, estaba seguro que podían descubrirlo. Pero algo estaba encerrado aquí, era un poco raro que Sebastián, le ofreciera su ayuda.

¿Qué quieres a cambio?"

_**Nota: ¿Qué les pareció el Cap.?, háganme saber que piensan, y pido disculpas por algunos errores que puedan llegar a leer, sorry (Estoy ahora sin Beta **__** ) y ya saben las preguntas que tengan yo respondo por PM o igual, los que no tienen cuenta yo en el siguiente Cap., respondo.**_


End file.
